1. Technical Field
This present invention relates generally to social group interactions and more particularly to a system for managing social group interactions.
2. Related Art
In the last few years, Internet technologies have proliferated and millions of people use the Internet for business and for personal activities. In addition, social networks have taken off wherein a number of people can communicate with each other using Internet based systems such as Facebook.
There are several unmet needs for users who want to use social media for business purposes. There is need for social groups that can be managed, with proper control over who can conduct specific activities, but such social networks do not yet exists.
A lot is being made of the power of social networks such as Facebooks. However most of the buzz seems to be around games people can play on Facebook, or the ability of a person making his friends read the messages that person posts, and photos that person posts, on his social network account.
There is a problem with the way hundreds of messages posted on a user's account in a social network website is presented, and the clutter that is presents to a viewer. Such clutter would be inappropriate to a user using a mobile device to access his account at the social network website.
There is a problem with the way social network websites are designed, in that they are designed primarily for teenagers and young individuals to post their photos, their ideas, their likes and dislikes and their opinions. These are not designed for group interactions. They are more appropriate for “venting ones spleen” or for expressing unsolicited opinions.
Currently, enterprises and businesses cannot make adhoc groups for their employees wherein specific work capabilities can be provided to such adhoc groups. This is another serious need in the market but does not yet exist.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention.